warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 65
(May contain The Second Dream spoilers) As a fair warning to all Tenno this edition of Devstream Overview may contain some minor spoilers for PC's latest Update. Anyone looking to avoid spoilers or discussion on The Second Dream may want to avoid this overview until you've experienced Warframe's latest Quest firsthand. Most of our Developer Livestreams are focused on what's ahead, but with so much content packed into our latest PC Update we couldn't help but stop and reflect on how far Warframe has come in 2015. If you missed the final Devstream of the year and want a chance to see all the action as it happened live be sure to check out all the action on YouTube here. The Second Dream - Ongoing Development We understand that many new features have been added that players may be unsure how to approach. We encourage everyone to take your time with the new System and explore it as much as you would like. There definitely will be an opportunity for players to respect their choices as we continue to upgrade and revamp the system. A few other points to note: * Everyone's love for Update 18 has truly inspired us…but it's also put tremendous stress on our servers! Warframe server (and Forum) improvements are soon to come. * Letting players replay The Second Dream quest is important, and we'll be working on implementing such a feature. The Second Dream Soundtrack One of the most exciting reveals in The Second Dream's Quest was the Update's latest audio track by Keith Power. A touching melody that plays on the relationship between the Tenno and Lotus, we wanted everyone to know that what players heard during The Second Dream was only a small portion of what's to come. Warframe Data since Update 17 An incredible amount of changes have occurred over the past few months, and we thought it would be fun to share some of the stats we've had a chance to review since our last major Update. A minor note: These stats are based on time equipped across each Platform. * Most Used Warframe (All Platforms): Excalibur * Second Place (PC): Loki * Second Place (PS4/XB1): Volt * Third Place (PC): Volt * Third Place (PS4/XB1): Rhino * Least Used Warframe: Banshee * Second Place: (PC/XB1): Limbo * Second Place: (PS4): Zephyr * Third Place (PC/XB1): Zephyr * Third Place (PS4): Limbo * Most Used Archwing / Archwing Equipment (All Platforms): Odonata, Imperator, Veritux * Most Used Melee Weapon (PC): Dragon Nikana * Most Used Melee Weapon (PS4/XB1): Skana * Second Place (All Platforms): Orthos Prime * Third Place (PC): Skana * Third Place (PS4): Galatine * Third Place (XB1): Dragon Nikana * Least Used Melee Weapon (PC): Machete * Least Used Melee Weapon (PS4): Prova * Least Used Melee Weapon (XB1): Ceramic Dagger * Most Used Primary Weapon (XB1): Boltor Prime * Most Used Primary Weapon (PS4): MK1 Paris * Most Used Primary Weapon (PC): Soma Prime * Least Used Primary Weapon (PC/PS4): Flux Rifle * Least Used Primary Weapon (XB1): Lanka A new Loki Deluxe Skin is on the way, as well an Alt Helm for Ivara! PC Players can expect both of these this week! Tenno Rapier * The rapier is in full development, and we're hoping for it to be one of the final weapons we release in 2015! * The rapier will deal Puncture damage. Warframe Polycount Contest Winners! We'll be announcing the winners of Warframe's Polycount contest soon! Due to the unique implementation of these skins they may not be available through Steam Workshop until late 2015 or early 2016. For more information please visit our news post here. General Cleanup * Kavats (catbrows) were pushed out of Update 18, but they should be arriving in our next major Update. * With the release of U18 we have more time to focus on doing a proper release of Excalibur Umbra. We will definitely provide more information on the Umbra release when we're closer to launch. * A blooper reel of terrible Update 18 outtakes will be shown on our next Devstream! * Trinity and Banshee's Deluxe Skin will be available in 2016! * Players can expect more cinematics in future Updates. * We would like to have a new Console Account Migration in the New Year. * More passives will be created in 2016. * We plan on releasing our chat rework in Update 19. Category:Livestreams